


Good Vibrations

by Eturnis cursed works (Eturni)



Series: Crackfic Mondays [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), No Betas We Fall Like Crowley, Other, inappropriate usage of car accessories, sex with the bentley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturnis%20cursed%20works
Summary: Crowley buys a new heated massage seat cover for his Bentley and procedes to use it for more than its intended purpose.
Relationships: The Bentley/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Crackfic Mondays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a crackfic challenge which will be ongoing with several, terrible prompts.
> 
> If for any reason you enjoy this (no kinkshaming in this house) I implore you to read some of the other offerings available on the exchange. This, uh, had a word limit of 300 and several of the participants had ideas that were far too grand to be constrained in that way.

Crowley flew down the M1, well above 100mph, grip white knuckled around the Bentley’s steering wheel. The windows were partly rolled down to allow the cool air to rip at his hair and it still did almost nothing to alleviate the heat flushed through his body.

He rolled his hands over the wheel, the creak of the leather mixing with his short, shallow breaths. He shifted his hips and let out a low whine as he ground his bare pussy down against the seat below him. A few weeks previously he had bought a combination heating and massage seat topper that he had gleefully installed in the Bentley. He had almost mounted the curb at King’s Cross the first time he turned it on and felt the low rumble of it against his balls.

He now took every opportunity to take the Bentley out for long drives, short skirt rucked up to his hips and dripping, anticipating pussy rutting against the vibrations of the seat, pushing his foot down harder against the accelerator. The car sped faster down the motorway, playing a heady rendition of Grieg’s _I’m in love with my car._

_When I'm holding your wheel  
All I hear is your gear_

He bit into the meat of his own lip, barely bothering to stifle another groan as a patrol car started after them, the whine of the siren barely audible above the music and his own groans of pleasure. “Come on baby, show them what you’ve got.” He pressed down harder still on the accelerator, nipples tightening in anticipation as it only increased the vibrations below him.

The car was barely out of his rear view mirror when the pleasure reached a head and Crowley shuddered, slicking the seat below him. “Oh _yes,_ that’s how you do it.”


End file.
